


Frank's Hottest Fantasies

by PastelPunkPrincess



Series: Sex Ed Series [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance, frnkiero andthe cellabration
Genre: Desk Sex, Fantasizing, High School, M/M, Masturbation, Public Blow Jobs, Punishment, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Teacher-Student Relationship, Under-Desk Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 18:58:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7000510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelPunkPrincess/pseuds/PastelPunkPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank fantasies about all the things him and Mr. Way could get up to in the class room. Some of them are down right sinful. Find out what gets Frank all hot and bothered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frank's Hottest Fantasies

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This chapter is hot as hell! Smut and lots of ass
> 
> Now serving up Ferard, hot and fresh, cum and get it! ;)

Frank threw his backpack down as soon as he got in his room.

It had been a great day until sixth hour. He had money today so he could buy a snack from the vending machine at lunch, he got a pretty good blow job in the bathroom, and he found out this new hot teacher was replacing that fat old coach no one liked for Sex Ed.

Hot damn, that Mr. Way was a sexy devil.

Frank's gay-dar had gone off as soon as he laid eyes on the hot young teacher. He had a nice ass that filled out the back of his grey slacks deliciously and his hair had this perfect messiness that just made you want to run your hands through it.

Frankie, the ever fuckboy that he was, just couldn't resist flirting with him. He didn't want anyone else to distract Mr. Way away from him, he wanted his full attention, and he wanted him all to himself. He could just feel the way he had been watching his ass, as he walked to his seat and Frank sure gave him a show too. He also saw the way he had gotten him all flustered when he asked about gay sex.

But damn him and his sassy ass, when he made Frank look like some little idiot kid in front of the whole class. He had made him seething mad but then again, maybe the witty retort had been Mr. Way's idea of flirting back.

Frank felt his pants tighten at the thought of the sexy twenty year old flirting with him.

Oh the things he wanted to do with Mr. Way. He wanted to push him just too far and then maybe have to stay after school in his room to be punished. The teacher would lock the door and bend Frankie over the desk with his pants down, his perky little ass on display and at the mercy of the older man. He'd maybe get out a wooden ruler and spank him till his ass was raw and his legs were shaking, his cock leaking heavily against the desk.

Frank felt his cock twitch at the beautiful fantasy and he quickly closed his door, striped of his school pants, and jumped in bed.

He ran his hand teasingly down his aching member, as he thought of maybe giving Mr. Way a blowjob under his desk, staring up at him with his big hazel puppy eyes as he mouthed at his hard cock through his work slacks. The sounds he would make when Frank would have finally gotten the older man's pants unzipped and pulled his cock out, licking at the head and taking it into his mouth. The way his fine thin fingers would feel tangled in his hair, as he fucked into his mouth hot and heavy.

Frank quickly pumped his own cock, closing his eyes and letting his head fall back as he pictured the older man's face as he did it. The way he would be panting with his eyes screwed tight, his bottom lip between his teeth trying to silence his moans so they wouldn't get caught.

That would be the best part of it really, the thrill and danger of it all. The thought, that at any moment someone could come in and catch them screwing. The amount of trouble they'd both be in if that happened.

Frank was a fucking troublemaker daredevil from hell. The more dangerous or wrong something was, the more he wanted to do it, and having gay sex with your teacher was exactly that.

He felt the familiar heat of his orgasm coming, as he thought about having a hot quick fuck against the desk before class. Mr. Way bending him over the desk and fucking into him with wild abandon, as he clawed at the edge of the desk. He could almost feel the way his nails would dig deliciously into his hips and he would squeeze so hard he'd leave bruises for days, only where Frank could see and remember. His ass would ache so much he would hardly be able to walk out of there.

All the muscles in his stomach went taunt and he arched up, cumming hard into his hand. He had to throw his other arm over his face to stifle a moan, when he thought of the older man pulling him up by his hair and growling in his ear for him to cum for him.

He just lay their sex high and panting for breath as he came back down slowly. He definitely needed to stay in Mr. Way's class and seduce him somehow. Especially if they were going to be talking about sex all hour. He could get so hard all over again just from the thought of the older man talking about such dirty things in class.

Damn, he wanted to make Mr. Way get such a boner in class, he'd have to fix it after word or maybe embarrass him badly in class. He loved the way he looked when he got flustered or blushed. It felt lovely to have power over him.

Frank licked the cum off his fingers and jumped up before he got hard again. He quickly found the permission form and forged his mother's signature on the parent line. There was no way he was missing the opportunity for probably some of the best sex of his life.

Maybe Mr. Way wanted to play games with him but Frank was good at playing games, especially if they involved sex.

Oh he was going to really enjoy Sex Ed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that, I know I did. I really like this story so far, even though I told myself I'd never write a student teacher. oops.
> 
> Vote and comment below please. thank you
> 
> "Be prepared to feel the Romance"
> 
> Weylin xox


End file.
